


[podfic of] Clouded Mind and Heavy Heart

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [podfic of] Hopeless Wanderer [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Codependency, Gaslighting, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: You reap what you sow.Sasuke plants seeds of doubt.Instead of fighting in the Valley of the End, Sasuke convices Naruto to join him.





	[podfic of] Clouded Mind and Heavy Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clouded Mind and Heavy Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608253) by [dawnstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck). 



Title: Clouded Mind and Heavy Heart

Author: Dawnstruck

Beta Listener: GodofLaundreyBaskets

fandom: Naruto

pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

Length: 01:08:02 

Music used: Hopeless wanderer - Mumford & Sons

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/hopeless%20wanderer/clouded%20mind%20and%20heavy%20heart.mp3) (Right-click to save, click normally to stream) [M4B](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/hopeless%20wanderer/clouded%20mind%20and%20heavy%20heart.m4b)

 


End file.
